Drunken then Sober
by isitreallyevenpossible
Summary: It's the summer between sixth and seventh year at James Potter's party. And everybody is drunk, including one Lily Evans. In fact she's so drunk she can't find her friends, instead she finds one drunken James Potter. And drunken people tend to not think about the consequences, especially when the kisses taste so good. M to be safe. Jily.
1. Chapter 1

**_It started out with a kiss. How did it end up like this? It was only a kiss. It was only a kiss_**

* * *

It was the summer between sixth and seventh year, and Lily Evans was very, very drunk. She wasn't really sure when it had happened: she'd started off sipping butterbeer, but then there was some fire whiskey and that concoction that Sirius had made. At the start of the night it had tasted disgusting, but she'd stopped noticing that now.

She didn't really seem to know things when she was drunk. Take not knowing how she was drunk, or not knowing why she'd come to a Mauraders' Party in the first place, especially one that was taking place in James Potter's house.

She put it down to peer pressure, her friends needling and coercing her until she agreed. She had made a rule that they had to leave by two in the morning, but currently it was three and she saw no signs of her friends through the crowded room. Suddenly she thought she saw a glimpse of Alice deep in conversation with Frank Longbottom but when she tried to turn around again she lost balance and nearly went careering into a pitcher filled with an unknown alcoholic beverage.

Righting herself Lily looked around, vaguely relieved that she hadn't spilt the entirety of the drinks on herself, yet. As she looked around in her alcoholic induced haze she spotted a door just to the left of her, half cracked open. She wondered if her friends might be lurking there, so slowly made her way towards it, her feet moving as sluggishly as her brain.

Instead of finding her friends, she found one James Potter.

He was lounging on the side of the sofa, a cup cradled in his hand as he looked at Lily, his eyebrow cocked.

"Lily?" He said, amusement clearly showing in his voice. Lily was swaying in the doorway before she shook her head and stepped in, the heavy door swinging shut behind her.

"Lily?" He asked again as she approached, flinging herself on the seat next to him. "Are you okay?"

She mumbled incoherently next him, her head smashed into the couch cushion, her red hair wild around her face.

"My, my Evans, you're drunk!" He slurred slightly with the tone of someone very proud of the fact.

She lifted her head up and gave him an annoyed glare, " So are you!" She pointed out, her voice thick and slow.

He threw his head back and laughed, the sound echoing in her foggy head. "Yes, but I'm a marauder, we're aloud."

She moved herself around so she was facing him and widened her eyes clumsily to emphasis my point. "Friends, where are my friends?" She wondered, half to him and half to herself. She closed her eyes as if the effort to speak had worn her out. "We leave an hour ago?"

I'm fairly certain you didn't." He chuckled, looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"You're such a prat Potter" she mumbled, slipping closer to him on the coach by accident, loosing balance until her head nearly whacked him.

"Ssh, you're not allowed to tell me off when your drunk." He whispered, noticing how close her head was to his chest.

She looked up at him through her thick mane of messy hair, and rolled her eyes hard, as if to make her point.

"Its okay, Lily. You guys can stay here tonight we've got loads of spare rooms." His voice was still slurring, the alcohol and his close proximity to Lily really getting to him.

Again she looked up at him, her clouded brain not making connections right. But one thing emerged from the thick fog, her brain seemed to think it was a good idea to kiss James Potter.

She leant he already close face up closer and smashed her lips against his.

That was when her brain circuited out for good, and James' nearly did too.

He wasn't sure what to do with the girl that had just flung herself at him, a vague thought in the back of his mind told him they were both too drunk. That thought was quickly stopped as her tongue lightly flicked into his mouth.

It stopped any hesitation he may have had, as he wound his arms round her body and kissed her back, eagerly and passionately. One hand wrapped around her waist whilst the other was playing with her wild, curly hair. She slipped closer to him, moving her legs so she was straddling him, her hands were entwined into his perpetually messy hair.

She wasn't really aware of what she was doing; all she was aware of was how _good_ it felt.

It wasn't long before her hands had moved from his hair and to his shirt, she played with the bottom of his shirt. Slipping her cool hands underneath the fabric and caressing the toned skin she found there. She tugged it upwards, just wanting the barrier removed. He lifted his arms up, their lips parting for a second so that the shirt could be removed.

As soon as it was gone, once again James hungrily captured her lips with his.

Her roaming of his chest was no longer impeded, so she began it again with a renewed vigor. Each gentle touch, she felt James moan beneath her. Many times herself she felt like moaning to, as his hands inched their way up the conservative top she'd chosen to wear. Soon his warm palm was resting in the hollow of her back; it sent a pleasant shiver down her spine.

James removed his lips from hers, his mind spinning as he felt Lily's hands exploring ever inch of his toned chest. She didn't let the momentary absence of his lips from hers deter her as she leant down to kiss along his neck. She place fluttering kisses along his collar bone, occasionally her teeth grazing them only to be soothed by a flick of her tongue.

"Lily.! He gasped, his voice hoarse, his hands clenching against her back as she continued to kiss her way down his chest.

She looked up after his cry out, a dazed look on her face. She wasn't thinking, all she wanted to do was remove the many barriers that separated them. Without another input from her brain she sat up slightly, James felt the warmth of her body leave her for a second. A wave of disappointment hit him, as he thought she had regained her senses and was leaving him.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Instead of leaving him, she remained straddled against him, lifting her arms up and whipping her top off leaving her plain black bra on view.

He looked at her, a look of utter astonishment on his charming face. "Lily." He repeated once more, his brain unable to comprehend the image her saw before him.

She smiled at him, a lazy grin before leaning down again once more and pressing her lips against his again. He moaned as her chest, encased only in a bra, brushed against his chest.

It was his turn for his hands to roam her body, travelling up her back and to the clasp of her bra, he tensed up as he fingered the simple clasp. James was suddenly very much reminded that this could be going somewhere, and even though his drunken brain couldn't quite comprehend the consequences it could comprehend that the door was very much unlocked.

He broke their lips apart, practically panting to regain his breath. "Lily." He said, his voice slurred partly from the alcohol and partly from their kissing.

"Hm?" She responded, clearly distracted as her fingers began to play with the waistband of his muggle jeans.

He took in a sharp intake of breath, taking all his willpower to not just abandon what he was about to say and let her continue. "Erm Lily the door is unlocked."

She looked over her shoulder at the heavy wooden door behind her. "Well where's your wand?" She demanded, her brow furrowing as she wanted to continue what they were doing.

"Erm, through there." He gestured towards another door behind him, she looked over at it.

"Well what's in there?" She muttered impatiently.

He blushed scarlet, his drunken brain still well aware that this was Lily Evans he was with. "My, erm, bedroom."

"Oh." She said, her eyes looking straight at it. "Ohhh."

With that she lifted herself off James, he immediately missed the warmth her body had offered him. She wasn't heading out back towards the party though, instead she made her way towards his bedroom.

He gulped, his mind swaying, he couldn't think straight and he was fairly certain Lily was either. He was frozen, watching her figure retreating towards the doorway of his bedroom.

"James?" She said, turning around to face,

Maybe it was the look on her face, or the fact that she'd called him James after years and years of hearing Potter, but he launched himself across the sofa, kissing her once again.

Blindly they walked into his bedroom, still in an passionate embrace, locking the door firmly behind them.

* * *

Lily woke up, her head pounding as the light streamed in through a chink in the the maroon curtain. She was in unfamiliar surroundings, disorientated as her head felt as if someone was attacking it with a hammer. She groaned, nearly rolling over only to realise she had an arm wrapped around her. An arm that was connect to the sleeping body beside her, she sharply turned her head. Coming face to face with a sleeping, contented James.

Abruptly she looked down, noticing that she wasn't wearing anything. In fact she was the very opposite of wearing anything, she was naked. She looked back over at James, his body obscured by the thick duvet, but if the duvet wasn't there she was fairly certain she would find him naked too.

She closed her eyes, trying to calm down, the aching of her head and dryness of her throat not making it very easy. Sighing she tried to wiggle out of James' embrace, only to succeed in jostling his arm so it clung to her breast.

Her entire body seemed to blush, turning scarlet from head to toe, sighing knowing she was going to have to face it eventually she poked him in the ribs.

"James." She said, poking him again, he mumbled, pulling her closer towards him. "James!" She called out louder, poking him sharper.

"MMskfngjhw." He groaned, cracking an eyelid open, to see Lily Evans staring back very close to him. "Lily?" He said sleepily sounding confused.

"Erm." She looked down, not sure what to say. "Your arm James?"

He looked down, as if he wasn't aware his arm was attached to the rest of his body. He followed it until he realised what is hand was resting on, immediately he recoiled, pulling his arm backwards, turning an odd shade of beetroot red.

"Oh god." He said, as last night came back to him. "Oh god."

Instinctively he looked under the covers, to discover that he was indeed naked. In bed. With Lily Evans. Who was equally naked. He closed his eyes, under normal circumstances he would have been immensely happy to be in the situation, but right now he wasn't so sure. An odd feeling off guilt washed over him, like he'd took advantage of her when she was drunk. He couldn't deal with it if she thought that.

They lay in awkward silence, both their hearts beating wildly.

"James?" She said, as he lay there trying to stop panicking about what Lily was thinking of him right now.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning his head to face her and desperately trying not to be distracted by what was lying beneath the covers.

"Have you got a shirt or something I could borrow?" Her face seemed to be permanently flushed now as she looked around the room for her clothes.

"Oh, yeah of course." He replied, pushing himself up so the covers slipped and barely covered him. Lily breathed in quickly, looking away from him as he bent down the pick up the underwear that was discarded by the side of the bed. With some of him partly covered he got up and strolled over towards his draws, grabbing a quidditch jersey and throwing it over to Lily.

She smiled gratefully, wriggling into under the covers. "Erm James?" She called again as he turned around, "Could you erm, pass me my underwear?" She nodded towards her knickers which were currently flung across a nearby chair. James nodded awkwardly, feeling the tips of his ears heat up as he bent over and chucked them to her.

Suddenly he was very aware that he was just wearing underwear. So quickly grabbed another tshirt from his draws and pulled it on.

Lily had finished pulling on her underwear so was feeling slightly more comfortable, but still the awkwardness seemed to surround them. James stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do or where to sit. Eventually he perched himself on the edge of the bed, gearing up to say something he'd been thinking since he woke up.

"Lily?" He began, she turned to face him, an inquisitive expression on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She said, sounding taken aback.

"Yeah," He looked down at his familiar bedspread, a bed he would now never be able to look at the same way. "I know you've never liked me the way I like you. I know that, so I shouldn't have. I shouldn't have. Well, you know..." He trailed off, unable to look at her as he felt a pit open up in his stomach.

"James." She whispered quietly, gulping. "Don't say that."

"It's true," He shrugged his shoulders, looking up for a second before deciding that was a bad idea, he couldn't say this while looking at her. Dressed only in his quidditch jersey.

"You weren't the only one participating!" She cried, gesturing wildly with her arms, her whole face burning with embarrassment. "In fact if I remember rightly, I started it." The last part trailed off, she couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I." He began, before breaking off again. "But I knew you didn't feel the same way about me"

"You haven't fancied me since fifth year." She scoffed nervously.

This time he looked straight at her. "You've got to be kidding me Lily! You'd think I'd, I'd, have sex with you if I didn't like you! Just because I don't ask you out all the time anymore doesn't mean I stopped liking you! Jeezus Lily."

"I, I, I." She stuttered, looking completely defeated and lost for words to say.

He looked down once again, ashamed at his outburst. "I'm sorry, again. I don't expect you to suddenly like me, we were drunk that's all. I understand it's fine." He stood up, turning round so he didnt have to face her.

"James wait." She called out, scooting over the bed and towards him, grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn around. "Don't." She pulled him again so he was forced to sit down next her on the bed.

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, looking weary. "What Lily?

"Do you think I'm a slut?" She whispered, the anger and pain in her face sending shivers up her spine.

"Of course not!" He said, removing his hands from his face to look at her.

She looked down at her hands, clasping and unclasping them as she spoke. "Well then why did you assume it meant nothing."

"Well, you were drunk." He reasoned, "And you've always hated me."

"I don't hate you." She grumbled, "Maybe I did but I don't anymore, you haven't been a prat to me for a long while, since the end of fifth year."

"Yeah." He sighed, " I guess I kind of grew up. Maybe a little bit."

"So don't you dare say I just had sex with you as some kind of drunken joke!" She cried out, abruptly looking him straight in the eyes, her face determined.

"Well if it wasn't then what was it?" He asked, tired and confused.

"I don't know." She scooted closer to him, so their legs were pressed together. He looked down at her, his eyes zeroing in on her lips.

"Me neither." He replied, suddenly so enticingly intoxicated with her lips.

She reached up, tentatively wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly, slowly and utterly sober.


	2. Chapter 2

"My, my, my." Came the voice from the doorway, "Whatever have we got here."

Quickly Lily sprung off James, he cheeks flushing a bright red as she glared at the tall handsome boy in the doorway of James' room. James turned around more slowly and reluctantly, his jaw clenched in annoyance.

"Piss of Padfoot." He sighed, gesturing for him to leave the room.

"James." He gasped dramatically, "Talking like that in front of ladies."

He looked pointedly at Lily and then stepped forward and to the side, revealing two incredulous girls, and some deeply amuse marauders.

"Well that's great; it seems everyone's decided to join us." Lily scowled.

"Lily you little minx!" Marlene cried appreciatively, giggling to herself.

"Who had at the party?" Called out Sirius, turning around to face the marauders.

"Me." Remus admitted, at least having the decency to look slightly ashamed.

"You lucky bastard." Said Sirius good-naturedly, flinging a handful of coins into Sirius' hand as everyone else reluctantly coughed up.

"You bet on us!" Shrieked Lily incredulously, the recent development seeming to shock her out of embarrassment and into annoyance at her friends' antics.

"I was so sure it would be when you found out you were head boy and head girl." Alice grumbled.

"He's head boy?" Lily cried shrilly, looking annoyed that everyone single one of her friends seemed to have been keeping things from her. But this time she turned her anger onto James. "You. Bloody. Prat. How. Could. You. Not. Tell. Me. You. Are. Head. Boy!" Each word was punctuated by a whack against his arm.

"Well, you know, I didn't really get a chance." He winced.

"That's my boy! Good old Prongs!" Sirius made to move to pat James on his back, but thought better of it when he saw Lily's death glare.

"Maybe we should leave, I don't quite feel like getting my balls cut off by one very angry witch. I think it disappoint every single member of the female population." HE backed off.

"I think it would be a blessing to us all Black." Marlene quipped.

"Ahh Mckinnon." He said, faking distressing and placing a hand on his heart. "You really know how to hurt a man."

She giggled and rolled her eyes, shoving him out of the door as they traipsed through into the next room, shutting the door behind them.

"Oh no." Groaned Lily, lowering her forehead onto his shoulder.

"It's not too bad Lils."

"It is. Oh god." Her face flamed up even more, she couldn't believe her and James had been caught in the act.

"It's actually sort of funny when you look at it." He chuckled hopefully; Lily didn't seem to quite agree as she removed her head to scowl at him.

"Or maybe not." He quickly added.

"Why are all our friends utterly bonkers?" She moaned.

"Because we're utterly bonkers?" He mused.

"That may be but at least we aren't as bad as them."

"I don't know." He joked, "I happen to think you're as mad, as well." He scratched his head in thought. "A very mad thing."

"Says you." She pouted.

"Let me smooth that pout." He leant down to kiss her as she laughed into his mouth.

She pulled away quickly, doubling over with uncontrolled giggles. "So cheesy James." She wheezed, struggling to regain her breath. "Please don't let us turn into that couple everyone hates.

He raised an eyebrow at her words, pulling her closer and depositing her into his lap, Lily squealed in surprise.

"So..." He drawled, "We're a couple now then."

"I didn't say that." Protested Lily, struggling against his firm hold.

"You so did!" He exclaimed, sounding like a whiny child. "Lily Evans is my girlfriend! Lily Evans looooveesss me!"

"Do not!" She cried, "Do not! Do not!"

He pushed her down; she bounced against the bed, once again surprised by his actions. He pinned her arms against his bed, a smirk on his perfect face. "If you won't admit you love me, you soon will."

She squirmed in anticipation as she felt his warm sweet breath hit her face, slowly and deliberately he leant down and kissed her deliciously on the lips, his body hovering above her. She moaned as his tongued begged for entrance to her mouth, entrance she all too willingly granted. He removed his hands from her wrists and traced a pattern down her arm and across her collarbone, leaving behind goose bumps where his fingertips had lingered. She arched upwards, trying to press her body closer to his. He teased her, grinding against her and then pulling himself up leaving her gasping for more.

His lips left hers only to leave a trail of burning kisses down her neck, dipping beneath her dishevelled shirt only to return to her lips and continue the torturously exquisite cycle all over again.

"James." She moaned as he continued to tantalise and tease her body, in an entirely deliberate way.

"Yes?" He asked innocently, pulling his lips away from her creamy skin.

"I love you James." She said sincerely and breathlessly.

"Love you too Lily." He smiled triumphantly, leaning down to kiss her passionately.

It was such a shame that their friends were in the next room, and they'd forgotten to place a silencing charm.


End file.
